keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Ann Roch
Ann Roch '''is a Murgil sorceress and member of the Oddball Squad. Bio: Early Life: Ann Roch was born to a middle class family in Nervina a influential country among the Murgil people. She grew up with a lot of love and affection by her parents. Her childhood was fairly uneventful until she discovered her magic. As she nearly set her younger brother's hair on fire. She was the first mage born of her family so they did not know what to do about her fierce out of control gift. Initiate: Eventually she was contacted by a member of the Guild of Sorceries who said that the guild could help Ann control her powers. Her parents eagerly sent her off to join it. Upon entering the guild she learned about magic and the arcane arts. She made friends such as Isla Kaur but also enemies such as Maria Celagrom who made fun of her wight . She grew tired of the consistent bullying and along with several of her friends she formed the Oddball squad, With Including herself and Isla as well as Margret Padrana and the boys Harason Brokes, Michael Weidemann, and Zedaz Doestegh. Together they would help each other protect themselves from bullies and prepare for the trials Ann took the trial of of glory in which a she would face an illusory Squid and succeed earning the attention of the wise master Loreta Nuño who took her as an apprentice. Apprentice: She would train under Loreta for meny years learning to competently control her magic and bend it to her will. When she was fifteenth she took part in her Roegil ceremony were she was impanted with a Roedd symbiote. Unfortenity the ceature did not take well to her and she spent severl months terrably sick. At this time she lost most of her wight. During this time she would visit the Free Boro of Torrisal where she would develop a slight crush on the young militiaman Nisir Savaî: Years would pass before Darkness came to her life As her friend Isla Kaur died from falling out a window, and other people began to die as well. She begin to wonder who did it and began an investigation of her own. Sometime later after returning from a party in the Padrana Estate, where she met the Archfey, she and Harrison swore to find the killer and put an end to their killings! She and he started by exploring Islas former dorm room and finding a missing Inof steal knife. Soon after she was evacuated from the school to Stedly Castle in In-Dork, were she came in contact with the spirits Yies and Kelban. The two told her about there wager and that the Killer was some on she knew, this freaked her out. She later met a strange Drider Girl, who sold her a small broche. She was later questioned by a group including Anselm Yeagar and Teredanyis Sinboran, and told of the Guilds Founding. A month later she would witness the attack of the Solvani Fungus and would help the school defeat the hive with the help of the oddball squad along with Unnamed Allago Spunk and Maria Celagrom. Journeyman: A month later she would be attacked by the Demon Relini but escape. She would be among those who volunteered to hunt down the demon. During this quest she broke off to recue Michael Weidemann who had been kidnaped by the omega killer. She would enter the caves along with Harrason, Zedez and Nettala of Hyndil, but she and the harpy would be separated from the others during a fight against a golem created during the Chaos War. She would eventually find the others and discover the death of Marcy Persini who had first been confused for her. She along with Harrison would then put tougher clues discovered here and previously to discover that the Omega Killer was none other then her friend and fellow Oddball squad member Margret Pedrana. Anger she would confront Margret but was overrun by her new magic, powered by the hate, fear and sorrow of the other students. She would be recued by Kurban at the cost of his life and she would warn the others of Margrets plans allowing Lorreta and Bleg's Kiem Knights to defeat her. Afterwards she would traval around as a jounrnyman of the guild eventuly attaning the position of Master Magi. Master: Personality: Ann Roch is a kind and compassionate person who enjoy talking in a sarcastic tone. after the lead of master Loreta Nuño, she has become more energized and compassionate. for most part Ann enjoy company of others and make herself useful to others even a little, as well acting sarcasticly which give people who don't know that much about her an wrong impression (well that depend on type of people, but still). she also seem to be (like Marcy) a stalker as was mentioned in first chapter. however, she act like that mostly to make herself look less insecure and fearfull from the idea that she isn't good enough or useful, after death of Isla this fear did grow making her more determinated to prove that this fear is for nothing. Relationships: Friends: '''Michael Weidemann: He is a close friend of hers. [[Isla Kaur|'Isla Kaur']]:' She was a close friend before her death. [[Margaret Padrana|'Margaret Padrana]]:' She is a close friend of hers [[Harrison Brooks|'Harrison Brooks]]:' He is a close friend of hers. The two helped investigate the Omega Killers deeds. 'Zedaz Doestegh: He is a close friend of hers: Unnamed: They seems to be in a good terms for the moment, she also treat him nicely and that a good note for any relationship. Nisir Savaî: Ann has a small crush on this young Torisalie Militaman Enimies: Powers: Apprentice level sorceress: Ann is a gifted mage, showing great skill even from a young age her main problem has always been controlling it. Mind control resistance: Due to her mulgil symbiote she is slightly resistant to mind control and bloodmagic. Trivia: * She's Mulgil and thus her appearance changed several times between her first appearance in "Origin of the Oddball Squad" and it being described in "Omega Killer". * She knows of what lies under Torisal. * Her personality type is INFJ. * She's tallest female in oddball squad. Category:Oddballsquad Category:Mage Category:OmagaKilerCharaicters Category:Sorserer Category:Murgil Category:Protagonist Category:Female characters Category:Nagon Category:Omegakiller survivors Category:MasterMagi